


Wind Out of My Sails

by flslp87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87
Summary: In 6x03 Emma asked Killian to move in with her and in 6x05 they showed a breakfast scene in their house.  I have always been of the 'they haven't had tacos' side and so was challenged to write a story of how it hadn't happened even through 6x05.   Here's my take and while it might not be probable, to me it is plausible.





	

Wind Out of My Sails

 

 

Killian looked up as Emma walked past him, "Coming in," she asked?  
  
"Aye, in a moment love," he replied giving her a half smile.  
  
"You ok?" concern in her voice evident.  
  
"Just a wee bit tired," he winked, before picking up her hand and kissing the back.  "Go on and save my spot."  
  
Rolling her eyes at his comment, she grabbed hold of his fingers and squeezed, "I know what you're doing Killian.  It's not the end of the world.  All men have difficulty keeping it up from time to time, especially considering your age," she giggled.  
  
“Bloody hell Swan. Shout it from the rooftop, why don’t you?” He gave her an affronted look.  
  
She must have realized that he was feeling rather uncomfortable because she moved closer to him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "You know there are other things that we can do," she murmured snaking her hand over the muscles of his chest.  
  
Killian grabbed her wrist to stop its movement and tugged her a bit closer so they were eye to eye, "I bloody well know there are other things we can do, and have done.  But my desire is to finally make love with you.  It’s becoming painful if you know what I mean,” he grimaced. 

Pulling her hand away, she continued moving it down along his chest, over his flat stomach. The minute her fingers tucked under his belt they heard…

“Mom, where’s my history book?  I need to do a report tonight and I can’t find it.”

Killian nodded his head toward Henry’s voice, “Go help the lad.  I’ll see you in a while.”

Kissing him one last time, she went inside, shutting the door behind her, to see what crisis had befallen the lad this night. 

After she shut the door, Killian took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Running his hand over his face and hair, he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, “I share a home with the woman I love, a desire I have had for many a night, how is it that we have lived under the same roof for one night and have yet to consummate our love?

Hoping a solution would present itself, he thought back over the past few days since Emma had invited him to share her home. 

cs~cs~cs

After Emma, had invited him to share her home, he had gone back to the Jolly Roger to pack his chest, but ended up spending the night on the ship. While his thoughts had centered on Emma, which made the cot even more uncomfortable, he had stayed to keep Belle company as she had been feeling troubled.  The next day the whole event with Jekyll and Hyde had occurred bringing about their death.  Afterward, he had remained behind with Belle and putting his ship back to rights, while Emma had gone to her parent’s loft with Regina and David to see if they could come up with a new plan to use against the Evil Queen. 

The next day had involved the masquerade of the Archie by the Evil Queen and the discovery of the shears.  He had led her to believe he had disposed of them in the bottom of the sea, yet his reality was that it was no easier of a decision for him than it had been for her in Camelot when she had turned him into the dark one. Keeping her alive had been his utmost concern and when she had kissed him at the dock, all he had wanted to do was take her in his arms and fulfill her every wish, yet the burden of his actions had weighed heavy. After checking on the ship, he had rushed home to her and Henry and they had sat around the table eating pizza and speaking quietly of their day.  Afterward, Henry had disappeared into his room to take care of school assignments and he and Swan had relaxed on the settee and watched a moving picture, enjoying a quiet moment. Bedtime had arrived and after turning off the lights, she had led him to their room.  Soft music could be heard coming from Henry’s room and after saying goodnight they had readied for bed, and making sure the door was locked, finally, he had his Swan in his arms.  

He remembered he had pulled her close and kissed her and as their kisses became deeper and more passionate, one, or both, of them had moaned with pleasure. As they had continued kissing, he had allowed his hand to wander down over her shoulder and hip and then pulling her shirt up, had helped her remove the garment.  His body had been on fire and ready to take the next step and he could tell from Emma’s breathing that they were finally on the same page and moving in the right direction. She had reached down and taken him in hand and just as he was preparing to move into position, there was a loud knock on the door followed by, “mom, my headphones broke.  Where do you keep the extras?”

Breathing heavily, Emma hadn’t responded fast enough, so the lad had knocked and called out one more time, which had succeeded in deflating him just like a sail without wind. Kissing him chastely, Emma had crawled out of bed to go help her lad locate the item in question, whispering promises of a quick return, and he had laid there wondering what had just happened.

Many moments later, she had tried to bring his mind back around to the task at hand but he found that while his mind wanted to re-engage and to drown in her arms, his body kept preparing for flight and wasn’t rising to the occasion. His body and mind would briefly engage but then quickly deflate, as it were, by something as simple as hearing a noise outside the window or the sound of teen boy feet outside their door.  His frustration and embarrassment persistently tapped at his consciousness making it even more difficult to allow his body to relax into the naturalness of lovemaking with his Swan until finally he had rolled over on his back and covered his eyes with his forearm, most embarrassed by the situation. 

Which brought him to today and the emotional roller coaster of knowing Henry found the shears to reuniting Nemo and his brother and knowing that Swan forgave him for his duplicity.  Dinner with his family, a moving picture and now bedtime once again loomed over them.  A step in their relationship that was a long overdue, but how to make sure that what his head wanted to happen, his body arrived to participate in and didn’t flee when sounds from outside their chamber crept inside. 

~~~~~~

“Did the savior already kick you out, Pirate?”

Killian looked up to see Regina openly smirking at him and raised a brow?  “And what brings you by this evening, Regina?”

Straightening her face, she sat down next to him, “I thought maybe Henry wouldn’t mind spending the night.  The house has felt so big lately without Robin and the chaos of Roland.”

Still surprised every time he saw this softer side of Regina, he said quietly, “Emma’s helping him with some history homework, but I, for one, wouldn’t mind, if you volunteered for that project.”

She snickered, “Putting a damper on things, is he?”

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, “I’ve not lived with anyone for many years, so adjustments are to be expected.”

“True but let me take Henry for a few days.  I’m lonely and it will give you and Emma some time to ‘adjust’,” she said making quotation marks in the air.

Unsure what to say, Killian simply put his hand on top of hers and squeezed her fingers. “Let’s go see what Henry says.”

Entering the house, they were greeted by Emma and Henry who quickly agreed to spend some time with his other mother and hurried to his room to pack a few things. 

Moving closer to where Killian and Regina were standing, Emma asked, “Did something happen?”

Regina shook her head, “No, the house was just feeling large and empty tonight. Besides, I thought maybe you and the Pirate would enjoy a little time alone.”

Emma met Killian’s eyes and raised a brow.

“Don’t look at me like that love, this was all Regina’s idea.  But one I appreciate tremendously,” he quipped, regaining some of his usual swag.

They were interrupted from any further conversation when Henry came clomping down the stairs with his backpack and several other necessities.  “I’m ready,” he told the room at large before turning to Emma, “You’ll be fine here without me?” 

Frowning slightly, she glanced over at Killian before answering, “We’ll be fine Henry. Have a good time.”

Killian watched the little exchange and it was as if a light went off in his head.  Henry had been watching over Emma, making sure that she was being treated well.  “Henry, lad, I give you my word that no harm will come to your mother this night.”

A serious expression still on his face, he stared at Killian a moment or two.  Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, he grinned that mischievous smile of his and rolled his eyes, “Eww TMI, Hook,”  and he and Regina took their leave. 

Turning to Emma, he watched her face go through a gamut of expressions, before her bright and shining emerald eyes met his, “We’re alone.”

“Aye love, we are.  What shall we do?”

Her answer came in the form of a hearty push toward the settee and as he was falling, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her along.

Looking up into his blue eyes, pupils dilated with expectation, Emma ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, "Maybe we could finish what we started here a while ago?”

Rubbing his nose against hers, he cupped her jaw rubbing his thumb along her petal soft cheek, “As you wish, my Emma” he whispered before his lips captured hers in a kiss, pulling her deeper under his spell.  Their hands joined their lips in exploring parts of each other that had previously gone unexplored and as the time drifted by, his mind and body had no difficulty functioning as one. 

As she drifted along in the aftermath of loving her pirate, Emma hummed, “That was….”

“I know.  Shall we move upstairs where we can try it again?”

“I would like that.  You don’t need recovery time for an old man and all?”

He smirked, “I’ll show you recovery time,” before picking her up and moving up the stairs to drop her on the bed where she had no complaints with his recovery time.

cs~cs~cs

Killian woke early and pulling on a pair of trousers, but leaving his shirt opened, went to start breakfast.  He had gotten the coffee started, so it’s aroma could be smelled throughout the house, and was cracking eggs with one hand when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle.  Wiping his hand, he turned and pulled her in for a long good morning kiss, “Good morning love, hungry?”

Locking her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for another kiss before responding, “I might be, but later.”

He leaned back far enough to notice that she was wearing one of his old pirate shirts, unbuttoned as he wore them, and a pair of knickers, “And what did you have in mind?” he quipped.

Going up on her tiptoes, she tugged his earlobe between her teeth, “Oh, I think you know.”

Killian cupped her jaw and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss that threatened to go on until both were startled by the opening of the door and looked up into the shocked face of her father

“Dad!”

“Dave!”

The both exclaimed at the same time. 

David turned his back on the happenings in the room but muttered, “You invited me to make pancakes!

Killian could feel the tips of his ears turn red, and moved away from Emma to button his shirt, while she dashed up the stairs. “You can turn back around now,” he muttered after he had finished fastening his clothing, “Are we going to have to talk about this?”

David set the brown bag of supplies he had brought in on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose, before meeting his daughter’s true love in the eyes, “talk about what?”

“Like that, is it?”

Nodding his head once, David proceeded to pull ingredients from the bag, “Pancakes?”

“Have at it.  I’ll just clean up and will be right down in a minute.”

As Killian was running up the stairs, he thought he heard the prince say, “See that you do.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
